heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids for Character
"Kids for Character" was a program that was released on VHS in April 23, 1996. It was a charity special about moral character] that featured many different children's characters. It was produced by The Character Counts! Coalition and was distributed by Lyrick Studios. The host of the show is Tom Selleck. Music is composed by Joe Phillips who was best known for his work on the Barney Franchises since 1995. Featured shows Each of the six shows represented a different "pillar" of character (Trustworthiness, Respect, Responsibility, Fairness, Caring, and Citizenship): *''The Puzzle Place'' - Julie recaps the episode "Finder's Keepers" used to teach Trustworthiness. *''Barney & Friends'' - In this skit created for this video, Barney as well as Min, Shawn, and Tosha teach Baby Bop about Respect through song. *''The Magic School Bus'' - The episode "Wet All Over" is used to teach Responsibility. *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' - Lamb Chop and Shari Lewis talk about the time when she had to split jelly beans between Lamb Chop and Charlie Horse in a lesson on Fairness. *''Gullah Gullah Island'' - The episode "The Binyah Binyah Polliwog Show" to show the importance of *''[[:wikipedia:Babar (TV series)|Babar]'' - The episode "Babar's Triumph" is used to reinforce the importance of Citizenshi]. Special Characters Guest Stars *Bananas in Pyjamas (Choices Count) *The Big Comfy Couch (Choices Count) *Wishbone (Choices Count) *The Cat in the Hat *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *Garfield *George Jetson *Kino of Storytime *Madeline *Peter Rabbit *Ronald McDonald *Scooby-Doo *Spot the Dog *Thomas the Tank Engine *Woody Woodpecker *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear Cast *Mark Augustine as Principal/Joey *King Babar as Himself *Brittany Bentley as Sarah *John David Bennett as Shawn *Binyah Binyah as Himself *Lamb Chop as Herself *Hope Cervantes as Tosha *Barney the Dinosaur as Himself *Shari Lewis as Herself *Tessa Ludwick as Principal/Katie *Pia Manalo as Min *Eddie Coker as Himself *Jay López as Various Characters *Jack Mountford as Patrick *Tom Selleck as The Narrator *Wesley Taylor as Wesley Voice cast *Lily Tomlin as Ms. Frizzle (footage) *Daniel DeSanto as Carlos Ramon (footage) *Lisa Yamanaka as Wanda Li and Flora (footage) *Danny Tamberelli as Arnold Perlstein (footage) *Andre Ottley-Lorant as Tim Jamal (footage) *Erica Luttrell as Keesha Franklin (footage) *Tara Meyer as Dorothy Ann (footage) *Stuart Stone as Ralphie Tennelli (footage) *Maia Filar as Phoebe Terese (footage) *Shannon Duff as Tiffany (footage) *Bob West as Barney (footage) *Julie Johnson as Baby Bop (footage) *Gordon Pinsent as King Babar (footage) *Amos Crawley as Alexander (footage) *Chris Wiggins as Conelius (footage) *Stephen Ouimette as Pompadour (footage) *Philip D. Garcia as Binyah Binyah (footage) Songs * "It's Your Character That Counts" * "Six Simple Words" * "Respect" * "It's Not Fair" * "Go Underneath the Broomstick" * "Friends and Family" * "We're Kids for Character" Minor Cast *Min (only in Barney segment) *Shawn (only in Barney segment) *Tosha (only in Barney segment) External links * Category:Children's television Category:Yogi Bear Category:The Flintstones Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Garfield Category:Crossover animation Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Crossover films